Camp Out
by Slayterz
Summary: Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff go to Anna's old Disney summer camp. However, this years, they're going against Dream Works summer camp. When an evil rises, there's no telling what will happen. (accepting OCs) (I do not own anything, but the plot.)
1. Chapter 1

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff were riding in a carriage. "I miss Sven," whined Kristoff.

"Come on! Brighten up!" exclaimed Anna. "It's been three years since I've last been here. It's amazing!" Suddenly, their carriage came to a stop. "We're here!" Anna shrieked as she exited the carriage. Kristoff and Elsa looked at all of the people, nervously. "Come on!"

* * *

If you want your own character (OC) added in this story, fill out the information below. (You don't have to do all of it.) However, if you just want a character from a DreamWorks or Disney movie/series, you can suggest that too.

Name:

Which team is your character on – DreamWorks or Disney:

Place:

Evil or good (in other words, is it a bad guy or a good guy?):

Gender:

Power/or talent:

Appearance:

Race (human, animal, ogre, etc.):

History:

Personalities:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Advantages:

Weakness:

Friends:

Enemies:

Notes about your character:

It is never too late to submit your suggestion, unless if the story is complete. That means I will add your character, no matter how far I am in the story. :)


	2. Welcome to The Camp

Anna jumped excitedly as the three entered the camp. "Oh, you two will love it here! We play fun games against the DreamWorks Camp! It's super fun! We have races, we sing campfire songs...and we even have snowball fights!"

Elsa looked at Anna in confusion. "Snowball fights? This is summer camp."

"Well, we usually just leave that to people with snow powers."

"Snow powers? There are others?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Hearing this, Elsa smirked a little. As they walked, Anna bumped into a girl. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry!" Anna panicked as she helped the girl up. Once she got the person up, she looked face-to-face with bright orange eyes.

"You can see me?"

"Sure I can. Right, Elsa? Kristoff?"

"What kind of question is that?" asked Kristoff. "Of course we can." The girl looked at them for a second, then walked away without another word. "Well, that was a little weird."

"Oh, don't mind her." The three turned to face another girl. "That's Nikki. She really means well. She's just not much of a people person."

"And who might you be?" asked Elsa, straightening herself.

"I'm Hanah." Hanah moved a little, revealing a dragon. "And this is my loyal dragon, Sunscale."

Elsa and Kristoff looked at the dragon in awe. "Is that a real dragon?" asked Kristoff.

"It's as real as you and me." Hanah gently started to pet the dragon's snout.

"If you think it's cool that she has a dragon," started Anna, "I can't wait to see your reaction when you see the other dragons."

"There's more?!"

"Yup," replied Hanah. "There's Hiccup with his nightfury, Astrid with her nadder, and my cousin, Fishlegs, with his gronkle."

"Are there any others?"

"There is Snotlout with his nightmare. But, I really don't like talking about him."

"Well," started Elsa. "It was really nice to meet you." Elsa turned to Anna. "However, we must be leaving now."

"Yes! Of course!" Hanah laughed as she ran into the trees with Sunscale.

"Well, she seemed nice," observed Elsa. Elsa thought for a moment, then turned to Anna. "So, all these years, you've been going to a camp that has people with powers, possibly even more dangerous than mine?"

"I guess...Oh! I should show you where we're staying!" Anna smiled as she lead Elsa and Kristoff to a clear grass field, surrounded by strong, oak trees and berry bushes. There were many tents that were formed into a circle. "Okay. This is our tent." Anna happily led them to a tent.

"Who's that?" Elsa pointed to a girl with dirty blond hair and glasses who was playing with the water.

"She must be our neighbor camper. Let's go meet her!" Anna ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Hello! What's your name?"

The girl turned around and smiled. "You must be Anna!" Happily, the girl shook her hand. "Rapunzel told me all about you!"

"Rapunzel is here?"

"Why, yes. She's in the tent right next to yours."

"Really!" Thanks...um..."

"Emily. Emily Agnus."

"Thanks, Emily!" Anna grabbed Elsa and Kristoff's hands and pulled them over to the tent next to theirs. "Oh, Rapunzel is amazing! You'll love her. I just love her stories. She kind of remind me of you."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, she locked herself in a tower for 16 years, just to keep her powers hidden."

"That is a little like me. What power did she have?"

"Healing."

"Why would she want to keep that hidden?"

"You'd understand if you heard her stories." Anna smiled as she entered Rapunzel's tent. "Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" Anna looked like she was about explode with joy once she saw her.

"Rapunzel!" Happily, Anna hugged her. "It been three years since I've seen you!"

"Actually, I was at Queen Elsa's coronation."

"You were?" sighed Elsa.

Rapunzel smiled, slightly once she saw Elsa. "You must be Queen Elsa."

"Just Elsa is fine."

"Okay, Elsa. I wish both of you the best of luck for the games tomorrow."  
"You too!" exclaimed Anna.

Just as they exited, Rapunzel exclaimed, "Elsa! You might want to change your outfit. Even I'm going to change tomorrow."

"Thanks for the advice. Bye!"

**A/N: If your character wasn't in this chapter, it will be in the next chapter. Still accepting OCs. (Feel free to make a second one if you feel like it.)**


	3. The Night Before the Games

_**Later, at night...**_

Jack looked both ways before he walked into the camp. Slowly, he entered the Disney side. However, just as he entered, someone tapped his shoulder. He instantly froze at the touch. "Why are you sneaking around here?" asked a girl. Jack turned to meet a girl with long brown and pink hair, and brown-yellow eyes.

"Isn't this the Dreamworks side?"

"No."

"Oh. Can you point it out to me?"

"Sure, it's over there."

"Thanks."

Just before he left, the girl stated, "Oh! Before you leave, my name is Lynsie Staran. Just in case you get lost again."

"Oh...um...thanks." With that, Jack ran away. He kept on running until he ended up at his destination. "Perfect. Now I just need to find..."

"Jack?" Jack turned around in shock and smiled at who he saw.

"Angus!" Angus only started at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you!"

"I told you not to follow me. Imagine what would happen if Pitch found out you were here!"

"You told me Pitch might not be here."

"Well, he is. Even worse, I recently found out that he's teamed up with some dangerous people."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Why can't I help?"

"Because, Pitch would be more than happy to take you hostage."

"Come on. I'll be careful." Angus sighed at him.

"Fine, but stay low!"

* * *

In their tent, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa were deciding what to wear. "You mean you two didn't bring anything else to wear?" asked Anna.

"We didn't think we needed to," replied Elsa.

"Well, you need to find something to wear. Do you want to wear one of my outfits?"

"No. Your clothes are too small."

"I know! Can't you create two outfits with your powers?"

"I can try..."

**A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is. I'm also sorry I didn't add more OCs, but I will. Also, I will try to make all OCs main characters. Finally, what do you want Kristoff and Elsa to wear? If I'm presenting one of your OCs incorrectly, please let me know.**


	4. The Challenge

In the morning, Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff woke up. Elsa yawned as she picked at her snowflake shorts and t-shirt that she made. She examined the outfit she made for Kristoff. He wore the exact same thing, but in a bigger size. Next, she analyzed Anna. She wore a green shirt with matching green jean shorts.

"Okay!" exclaimed Anna, suddenly awake. "We need to get going, before we're late!"

* * *

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were waiting in the crowd of people that surrounded them. The three stayed close together. They were nervous to be around so many people. "Don't be afraid," a voice behind them said. They turned to see a girl with silver hair that reached her mid-back. She wore silver warrior clothing with black accessories.

"Afraid?" asked Kristoff, sitting up straight. "I'm not afraid."

"Good. And good luck." With that, she turned and walked away. The three looked at her with curiosity. As they were watching her, she tripped. She quickly got back on her feet and continued to walk.

Just as they were going to ask for her name, a voice exclaimed, "Welcome everyone!" The trio turned to see a man and a woman on stage. The woman stood up and exclaimed, "I'm Emily! For everyone who is new, I am the Disney team's leader! This man beside me is Brock, the Dreamworks team's leader."

The man walked up and proudly exclaimed, "Welcome! Emily here has already introduced me. I am Brock! For our first event, we're going to need our champion from last year! Toothless, would you please come up?" Elsa and Kristoff were shocked when they saw a dragon come on stage.

"How can a dragon be champion? Isn't that kind of...cheating?"

"Not when you're surrounded with weird people with weird powers."

"True."

The trio turned their attention back to Brock. "Does anyone volunteer to fight against our world champion?"

Anna lifted Elsa's hand and exclaimed, "She does!"

"I do?"

"You do."

"I do. Yes. Um...I challenge Toothless to any game you throw at me." Gasps and cheers filled the area.

* * *

Jack and Angus were standing in the crowd. Angus grabbed Jack's arm and shielded him from view. "It's okay," assured Jack. "I know how to protect myself."

"Just stay close." As they walked, Angus saw a girl with silver hair talking to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. As she walked away, Angus grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "What are you doing here, Diana?" he hissed.

"I could ask the same about you."

"None of you business."

"Same here."

"Let me guess. Daddy sent you here to do his dirty work and to defeat Pitch."

"No. I had to bribe him into letting me do this."

Jack butt in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Hello. My name is Diana. I'm the daughter of Manny."

"Oh! This is great! The moon's daughter prefers to talk to me more than he does!"

Diana playfully nudged him. "Look at the bright side. At least his daughter wants to talk to you."

"You're such a kid," sighed Angus.

"What are you three doing here?" a voice asked. They turned to see Nikki.

"Nikki!" Angus quickly hid Jack behind his back and hissed a little.

"Chill. Why'd you bring the frost boy? Pitch will kill everyone here if he finds out Jack is here."

"That's why he isn't going to find out."

"If things go wrong, I wont hesitate to tell Pitch." Suddenly, everyone started to gasp.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Diana. "Elsa just challenged Toothless to a fight!"

"What?!" Jack, Angus, and Nikki joined Diana. "This can't be good," sighed Angus.


	5. The storm

Elsa and Toothless entered the arena that they were to fight in. Once in, they went to the opposite sides of the arena. Elsa looked around. Everyone was cheering for Toothless. After a while of looking, she saw Anna; Kristoff; Emily; Lynsie; a girl with long, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and scars all over her body; a girl with long, brown, wavy hair with silver streaks and bluish-silver eyes; a boy with curly, short, raven black hair, blue-green eyes, and slightly pale skin; a slim girl with black, wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, slightly pale skin; a skinny, lank girl with completely colorless skin, pale pink lips, long, hip-length raven black hair, three strips of bangs swept across her forehead, and a loose lock of hair who wore a black Chinese shirt with burnt apricot laces, an orange belt, a light orange skirt that went past her knees, white socks, black flats, a black, hooded cape that went past her feet, and a dark grey gem holder; a girl with red frizzy hair; and Rapunzel all cheering for her.

However, on the other side of the arena, cheering the loudest for Toothless, she saw Hannah, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins; a skinny, tall girl with waist height brown hair with crazy highlights and blue eyes; and a quiet, female frost archer wearing a blue dress.

Finally, in another corner, there stood a boy with frosty, white hair, Nikki, Dianna, and a boy with black, messy, spiky hair, pale white skin, and a smileless face, only watching them with worried eyes. That alone made her nervous. She hoped she knew what she was up against.

* * *

Jack, Nikki, Dianna, and Agnus watched Elsa and Toothless with worried eyes. "This is bad," whispered Agnus.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"We don't need to tell you," hissed Nikki.

"Watch your mouth," exclaimed Angus, in a terrifying, threatening voice.

"Ya. Why?" asked Dianna.

"All I know is Pitch was going to come after the champion."

"Oh. I get it. If the girl down there wins, Pitch will come after her?"

"Exactly. The worst part is, we already had a plan to catch him once he went after Toothless."

* * *

Elsa looked at Toothless in the eyes as Emily and Brock started to talk in union. "Now, as most of you know..." started Broc.  
"There is no killing..."

"No attempts to kill..."

"And no moves that could kill."

"Because Toothless is our former champion..."

"He may not fly or use fire blasts."

"Let the fight..."

"Begin!"

Elsa was the first to move, firing a fairly large blast at Toothless. Toothless easily dodged it and jumped towards Elsa. Before he could reach her, she froze his feet onto the cold, stone arena floor. Just as quickly as she did, Toothless broke out and charged at her again. "What..." Elsa looked at Toothless in total shock.

Once again, Toothless tried to jump on her. Elsa quickly ducked and ran far from the dragon. Once far enough, she turned around and blasted giant ice blasts at him. He swiftly dodged all of them and ran up to her. Just before he could reach her, she made a giant ice wall and pushed Toothless back with it.

Just as she almost had him pinned to the other side of the arena, he broke through the ice and ran towards her one more time. This time, he pinned her. Just as it was about to count as a victory, ice exploded everywhere. Everyone panicked and hid from the ice darting in every direction.

As Toothless got off Elsa to avoid the ice, some of it darted through his heart. "Elsa! Stop!" a voice exclaimed. Elsa looked up at Anna. She breathed hard as snow started to spiral around the arena and her snow and ice dress started to reappear.

* * *

Jack watched Elsa in awe as she darted ice at Toothless. "She's good."

"I put my money on the dragon," stated Dianna. Angus and Nikki kept a close eye on the fight, as Jack and Dianna watched it like children. After a while of watching, ice started to dart out everywhere.

"Duck!" Jack pulled Dianna down and shielded her, as Agnus did the same with Nikki.

"I'm going to stop this!" exclaimed Nikki as she stood up. Once up, she started to create some flames and aimed them at Elsa.

Before she could, a voice exclaimed, "Elsa! Stop!" Just then, the flying ice stopped, but the storm began.

**A/N: Sorry this took forever to update. I mentioned some of your OCs, however, I will give them bigger roles eventually. This idea was requested by TheWritingFactory.**


End file.
